


Treasured Memories: A Drabble Collection

by FlowerladyAerith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith
Summary: A collection of drabbles associated with the themes from the KH3 Countdown Challenge. Please enjoy scenes with your favorite characters with shiptease, fluff, angst, and all the emotion that comes with the beloved series. No spoilers inside and let's keep it that way!





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDowner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/gifts).



Sora had always wanted to take her here, and what day could be better than Christmas Eve?

He had his hands over her eyes and a giant grin on his face. “Ready, Kairi?” he asked, barely able to suppress his excitement. She giggled and nodded her head. He quickly removed his hands and jumped ahead of her to hold out his arms toward the Christmas Town horizon. “Surprise!”

Kairi’s eyes widened and developed an almost childlike wonder. “Sora, this is amazing!”

He stepped closer to her, his grin growing even larger. “This isn’t even the best part.”

She held her breath. “What’s the best part?”

“Want to meet Santa?”


	2. Trinity

Sora was napping in the gummi ship after an eventful visit to Olympus Coliseum. Donald had resumed his post as pilot and Goofy was at his side. Sora yawned inaudibly, blue eyes groggily opening.

“Gawrsh, sometimes I don’t know Donald,” he heard Goofy whisper, “It just ain’t fair.”

Sora heard Donald sigh heavily, “Sora shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“Y’know sometimes I look at him and I see Max,” Goofy confessed, “And I-I hafta protect him.”

Through his half-lidded eyes, Sora could see Donald turn to him with the most sympathetic expression he’d seen on the duck’s face. “I know what you mean. Xehanort will have to go through us.”

Sora closed his eyes and savored the warmth in his heart.


	3. Destiny

“Race you to the island?” Sora offered with a grin.

Riku eyed him playfully. “Aren’t we too old for kid’s games like that?”

Sora deflated. “C’mon! For old time sake!”

Riku crossed his arms and blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes. “We just came home from saving the world order multiple times. Can’t we just relax?”

Sora paused, seemingly reflecting on Riku’s words. “You know what, Riku? I agree. Let’s relax for once!” Without a warning, he dropped down onto the sandy beach and assumed his usual position.

The pair heard an all too familiar giggle, “Guess that means I can win for a change!” Kairi dashed away from them, her giggles floating into the air.

Riku and Sora exchanged a glance before jolting from their spots on the ground.


	4. Wayfinder

“He’s going to be so excited,” Aqua whispered eagerly as she and Terra approached Ven’s bedside.

Terra smirked, stooping down to rest his head on the edge of Ven’s bed. “This is what he gets, thinking he can hide his birthday from us.”

Aqua counted down on her fingers. Once her thumb joined the rest of her fist, Aqua and Terra jumped up and screamed, “Happy Birthday, Ventus!”

Ven startled awake, gasping and shouting, and unsure of how to react to all the confetti falling onto his bare chest.

“Surprise,” Terra snickered, before dumping another container on him.

“What a mess,” Ven groaned. Still, he looked up at his friends and smiled. “Thanks, you guys. You sure know how to make a kid feel special.”

A tear rolled down Aqua’s cheek as she was pulled from her dream. The scene wasn’t real. It was another trick the Realm of Darkness had played on her. She stood on the lonely beach and sighed.

_What’s the point in dreaming, anyway?_


	5. Sea-Salt Ice Cream

“Everything looks the same,” Xion commented, “How is it that nothing has changed?”

Roxas scratched the back of his head. “I guess you can thank Sora for that one.”

Xion nodded, allowing herself to appreciate Twilight Town as much as her own existence. She still couldn’t believe that she was alive and standing next to Roxas.

He suddenly grabbed her hand. “C’mon. He’s waiting for us.”

No longer able to teleport, Roxas and Xion ran up the flights of stairs that led to the top of the tower. As promised, Lea was there waiting for them with three sea-salt ice creams in his hand.

He turned and smiled. “Out of breath?”

Roxas huffed and snatched his from him. “No!” He plopped down and patted the spot next to him for Xion.

She sat and was handed her share. She stared at the blue cream and then at the sunset beyond it. “It’s just like old times,” she whispered, “We’re together.”

Lea turned to her. “And it’s gonna stay that way, got it memorized? No more noble sacrifices out of you two, understood?”

Roxas grinned. “Only if you agree too.” Lea groaned and Xion giggled. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy before.


	6. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme was any other trio and I chose the Disney trio aka Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Please enjoy!

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran across the sandy beach. Their laughter filled the air and made their hearts lighter. 

“Gosh, fellas. Guess we oughta go home too,” Mickey announced with a small smile. 

Donald gasped, suddenly gripping his wand tighter. “Daisy’s gonna kill me,” he whispered fearfully, “We’ve been gone so long!” 

Mickey pulled at his collar, uncomfortably. “I know Minnie isn’t too happy with me either,” he confessed. 

Donald turned to Mickey with a plea in his eyes. “Can we stop and pick up some flowers?” Goofy laughed, earning a sinister look from the duck. “What’s so funny?” 

“Lady problems,” Goofy admitted with a grin. 

Mickey’s smile turned sly. “Shouldn’t you be worried too? I hear the castle librarian has been pretty cross lately.” 

Goofy gulped and began twisting his ear in his finger. “Gawrsh. Flowers sound like a great idea.”


	7. Those Without Trios

Vanitas struggled to remove himself from the ground. His defeat tasted like ash in his mouth and he knew Xehanort would punish him dearly for this. Perhaps it would be better to just let her destroy him.

“Heal.”

Energy flowed through his veins. He jumped to his feet and away from her, Keyblade in hand. “What are you playing at?” he asked.

Kairi didn’t answer. Instead she walked right up to him and stopped once she was within arm’s distance. “I’m not playing anything. You were hurt so I healed you.”

Vanitas scoffed, “You don’t heal your enemy. You destroy them. Idiot.”

“I don’t see you as my enemy, Vanitas,” she confessed with a small smile, “I went easy on you actually.”

“Tch. Whatever.” He turned to leave, but she dared place her hand on his shoulder.

“Wait!”

He shrugged her off, but still faced her again. “ _What_?!”

“You don’t have to go back to him. You could come with me.”

He could feel the Unversed starting to appear around him, feeding off his anger and disgust. “You’re only saying that because I have _his_ face.” Kairi didn’t even flinch.

She placed her hand on his chest. “No, I’m saying that because of what I see in here. You could be free, Vanitas.”

Freedom wasn’t a word he dared think of. “So, I could be your slave instead?”

She shook her head. “No. Friendship isn’t that like that.” He rolled his eyes. He could care less about _friendship_. She took his hand and placed something in his palm. “Here, in case you change your mind. It’ll guide you to me.”

He ripped away from her. Her touch was too much. He stepped away into the darkness and watched as she called for him until he couldn’t see her anymore.


	8. New Year's

The clock struck midnight and it was suddenly a new year. Xion couldn’t fully understand the concept of time (given how Xehanort had messed with it so terribly), but that didn’t deter her from deciding this would be a year she would fully enjoy.

She turned to unfortunately catch a glimpse of Roxas and Naminé kissing in the corner. Their faces were illuminated by the fireworks in the sky. They looked so happy together; it made Xion’s new heart hurt.

Xion felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Lea’s curious gaze. “Hey,” he greeted breathily.

She blinked. “Hey…”

He smirked. “You know, it’s not polite to watch.” Xion felt her face warm. “Roxas’s New Year’s kiss is spoken for, but I bet you could find another willing partner.”

Xion frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Wanna kiss?” His eyes were playful, but she knew he was serious.

She hesitated, torn between feelings and thoughts. “B-But how?”

He laughed, making her feel even more embarrassed. “Look, I’m no expert, but I know a thing or two. Just tell me if you like it.” Before she could respond, his lips were on hers and she felt something powerful shoot through her body. He pulled away and she nearly fell into him. “Well?”

“Maybe one more time, so I can be sure?” He was happy to oblige and this time she didn’t let him pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a little more than shiptease, but I hope you enjoyed it. I've been wanting to write some Lea/Xion stuff so this scratched my itch so speak. However, I feel torn by the tagging. If anyone has any recommendations on how to tag this without being obnoxious I'd appreciate it! I'm still fairly new to this website.


	9. Friendship

Lea remained in the shadows as he watched the three teens sitting and laughing in their old spot on the clocktower. The nostalgia that shot through him was painful, but he couldn’t look away. Somehow, watching the three teens made him feel closer to Roxas even if they had no memory of him.

“Too bad we couldn’t afford a trip to the beach,” the girl in orange sighed.

“Maybe if Hayner was a better mail carrier we could’ve,” the one with the spiked hair teased.

The one called Hayner jumped to his feet and swung his arm. “I’ll win some money in the Struggle contest easy!”

Lea sighed inaudibly as they laughed together. He longed for the day he would be able to do that with his friends again. Roxas, Isa, and… He paused. Was there someone else? He furrowed his brow. Somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d forgotten something or someone.


	10. Love

Sora and Kairi hurried up the steps. The pair were on their way to pay a visit to Scrooge McDuck for some sea-salt ice cream. Just as Sora was about to hop to the top, he bumped into Tifa and would’ve fallen if Kairi hadn’t caught him.

“Oh! Sorry. Didn’t see you there, Sora!” Tifa called with an apologetic look, “I’m afraid I’m in a hurry.”

Sora shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Where ya headed?”

Tifa paused. “You haven’t seen Cloud, have you?” Sora shook his head. “I need to find that man before he does something reckless,” she muttered, cursing under her breath. “See ya!”

Sora was bewildered at her behavior, and even more so when he heard Kairi’s giggling. “What’s so funny, Kairi?”

She managed to stop herself as she turned to him. “It’s just so obvious she’s in love with him.”

Sora’s eyes widened. “In love?! How can you be so sure?”

Kairi giggled again with a certain sparkle in her eye. “I know, because she reminds me of myself.” Sora felt the temperature suddenly rise. She couldn’t be talking about-? “Anyway, Sora. I think I’ll have to pass on the ice cream. Merlin will be mad at me if I’m late again. Maybe next time.”

She turned to leave, but Sora grabbed her hand. She looked at him expectantly. He choked down his saliva and looked at the ground. “Before you leave, do you think we could-um…you know?”

She rushed into his arms, already knowing what he wanted. “Of course we can, Sora.”

He held her tightly, wishing he never had to let her go.  


	11. Angst

Aqua collapsed to her knees, his Keyblade sticking out from her chest.

Terra’s eyes flashed from gold to their normal, deep blue. He struggled to reach for her, fighting with all his might for control. “Aqua, no-!”

She only smiled at him, a drop of blood spilling out the corner of her chapped lips. “I’ll always sacrifice myself for you,” she declared hoarsely, “You’re the-” She was gone before she could finish her confession.

Terra’s anger surged as the flittering lights she had become slipped through his fingers and floated into the sky. With her defeat, his heart became a cesspool of darkness that he would never be free of. He could never forgive his body for betraying him the way it had, or himself for betraying her.


	12. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a bit more than shiptease. I personally can't write fluff without a ship. Forgive me, haha.

Sora stepped closer to Kairi, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. The low hum of his voice spread across her body like warm oil. “All you need is faith and trust, and…a little bit of pixie dust.”

She watched in awe as Tinkerbell flew around the two of them, dusting them with a healthy amount of golden particles, and then flying away into the night sky. Kairi watched as some of the dust floated down from her hair and clothes, transfixed by how it sparkled. Sora looked even brighter with the added shimmer.

He took her hand and rose from the ground, easily carrying her along with him. Kairi marveled at her sudden weightlessness. She pressed closer to him, clinging to his clothes, as they soared higher and higher into the night sky. The cliff they’d been standing on disappeared. All she could see was Sora, the clouds, and the stars.  

“Sora!” she gasped, “This is amazing!” Kairi dared to reach out and touch a small cloud near them. It turned to water droplets in her hand.  

He grinned at her and she blushed from the look in his eyes. Somehow, he always made her feel like she was the only person in the universe.

“Care to dance?” he offered. She nodded, breathlessly. His hand found the small of her back as hers slipped onto his shoulder. Sora began to spin slowly, holding Kairi as closely as he could. This was what she had craved for so long. She’d happily stay in his arms all night if she could.


	13. Promise

Sora frowned. He was finally in the same place as Kairi and they already had to part ways. He kicked a small stone with his larger shoe and sighed.

She smiled at him apologetically and laced her hands behind her back. The silence between them was loud, but he didn’t know what to say. Sora knew better than to discourage her. She’d wanted to fight. But he also wanted her with him.

Kairi leaned forward. “Hey, Sora.” He dared meet her gaze; it was soft and loving. “I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

Recognition lit his eyes. He couldn’t help but grin. “I know you will.”

Kairi turned to go but paused to look back at him. She winked at him and his body felt electrified by the promise in her glance. Ignoring the snickers and laughs from Donald and Goofy, Sora watched as she ran to catch up with Lea. He already wished they could run in each other again.  


	14. Memory

Lea felt it every time he looked at Kairi: longing.

Not the romantic kind. ‘Cause seriously, was she even legal? Not the ‘I miss you, where have you been?’ kind, either. They literally spent every waking moment together. No, it was more of an emptiness. Like there was a void that needed to be filled, but he couldn’t figure out how. And he wasn’t sure why she of all people made it feel so…apparent.

Kairi was laughing, talking about her latest letter from Sora as they ate Sea-Salt Ice Cream at the edge of the Castle Ruins. In the light of the sunset, her hair looked darker and her eyes looked bluer, and for some reason that hurt him.

“Lea?”

He shook his head. “Nothin’, Kairi. Just nearly remembered something. That’s all.”


	15. The Elements

With a wave of his wand, Merlin commanded, “Show me your magic!”

Kairi stepped forward first. She pointed her Keyblade and cried, “Fire!” A flame exploded.

“Thunder!” Lightning rained from the ceiling.

“Blizzard!” A swirl of vicious snowflakes burst through the room.

“Aero!” A small tornado of wind engulfed her.

Merlin clapped graciously. “Wonderful, Kairi! Your spells are getting stronger! Lea, it is your turn.”

Lea stepped up and raised his Keyblade. “Fire!” A wall of flames surrounded the room. He turned to Kairi and smirked. “Fira! Firaga! Fission Firaga! Triple Firaga! Firaga Burst! Crawling Fire! Fire Raid! And…Firewheel.”

Merlin’s singed face scowled as he watched Lea a flambé cartwheel across his study. “I instructed you to learn _other_ types of magic, Lea.”


	16. Rivalry

Saix watched from his seat in the lounge as Axel spoke with Roxas and the puppet. The way Axel’s face seemed to light up with every word that came out of either of their mouths irked him, if that was possible.

“Whoa, you two took on that many heartless by yourselves?” Axel asked.

“Yep!” the puppet answered, appearing as though she were proud.

“We’ll hit those numbers in no time if we keep working together,” Roxas added.

Saix glared at them. He wondered if he could hate still. He stood, deciding he could not let this insolence continue further.

“Axel,” he hissed.

He hated the way Axel recoiled at his command. He should recoil at _their_ voices.

“Saix,” Axel acknowledged flatly.

“Tell Roxas and _that_ _puppet_ they will be working separately from now on.” He didn’t mind the scathing look Axel gave him, so long as he was looking at him and not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think Saix was just jealous? (You know, besides the whole Xehanort thing...)


	17. Discovery

Finally, the time had arrived.

She entered the white chamber, eyes immediately falling to the object of her desire. She stooped down beside the chair and placed one of her tanned hands atop his. His face was peaceful in his sleep, even after all this time.

A voice that was not her own spoke from her lips. “Ventus, it is good to see you after all these years. My young apprentice.”

The room filled with other bodies. Her new comrades and soon to be Ventus’s new comrades were waiting. An aged hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up into the older man’s golden eyes with her own.

“Shall I wake him, my master?” she asked.

He grinned wickedly. “Proceed, Aqua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not gonna lie here, did I use some Star Wars language? Yes. I just can't help it. It fits so well!


	18. Charms

He’d cornered her like she knew he would. Even possessed he couldn’t stay away from her.

Kairi lowered the Keyblade he pointed at her with her hand. “Sora, I know you can hear me.” She stepped closer and he took a step back defensively. “I won’t fight you.”

“Y-You’re a fool,” came his uncertain answer.

She smiled, perhaps she was. She let her Keyblade disappear and stepped in front of him. His golden eyes couldn’t hide how flustered he looked. He was still in there. She reached into one of her hip pouches, earning a hiss from his dry lips.

“Here.” She presented her charm to him. “So you can remember.”

Sora’s face fell. His Keyblade dropped from his hand. “K-Kairi.”

Tears filled her eyes as his returned to their brilliant blue. “Yes, Sora. It’s me.”


	19. Wish

Riku leaned against the trunk of a coconut tree as he watched his two best friends enjoying the sunset on the paopu fruit tree. They were unaware of his presence, and he intended it to stay that way. The pair hardly managed to get any alone time as it was.

He lifted his eyes to the sky. The stars were barely visible against its purple back drop. He narrowed his focus to one that seemed to rest above the leaves of the fated tree.

“I wish for their happiness,” he whispered, willing the breeze to carry his desires to the heavens. He chuckled under his breath. He supposed their happiness was all he’d ever wished for. Sora and Kairi were his–

“Ready to go, pal?”

It wasn’t enough to wish for Sora and Kairi’s happiness. Riku had known for years now that he would need to fight for it too. He had to be able to go where they couldn’t, where he _wouldn’t_ let them go.

He left with Mickey and didn’t look back.


	20. Confession

Kairi had come for her, like Naminé knew she eventually would. Kairi’s hand was extended toward her to lead her to the world outside of her heart. Naminé turned away from her, shame filling her existence.

“I can’t,” she whispered, eyes falling to the intricate design of Kairi’s heart station.

She sensed Kairi’s frown. “Why not?”

Steeling herself, she faced her other again. “I-I’m the reason he forgot you, you know,” she began hesitantly. Naminé had long awaited the day she could confess her sins. With a rock in her throat, she continued. “I erased his memories of you and replaced them with fake ones of me. I’m the reason he never returned to the islands like he said he would. I kept him from you.”

The hurt on Kairi’s face continued to grow as she spoke. “I was weak and lonely. I just wanted someone t-to want me. If you release me, who knows what horrible things I’ll end up doing. I should stay here. It’s safer for everyone else.”

A tear rolled down Kairi’s cheek and Naminé couldn’t bear to face her anymore. She was surprised when Kairi pulled her into a tight hug. “None of it is your fault,” Kairi declared, “I’m so sorry you’ve thought that all this time.”

Naminé was speechless. Kairi pulled away and smiled. “You’re not to blame. You were hurt just like everyone else was and deserve to be happy. Come with me so you’ll never be lonely again.” Still, Naminé hesitated. “And you know…Roxas is waiting for you too,” Kairi added.

“Roxas…” she whispered, savoring the name.

Kairi extended her hand again and this time Naminé took it.


	21. Old Friends

“Naminé.”

“Yes, Riku?” she answered, turning, and dropping everything that was in her lap. She gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. “It’s you.”

He smiled wryly. “So you _do_ remember me.”

She stood, ignoring the sketchbook and pencils at her feet, and dared walk closer to him. “How could I ever forget you?” she breathed. The replica looked as he had when they were all trapped in Castle Oblivion. It was as though a day hadn’t passed since Marluxia’s defeat. “I always wondered where you went,” she confessed.

“I’ve been all over, but it seems my devotion to you has never wavered.” Namine froze. “I had to see you. I want to understand why I can’t forget you.” He reached for her hand. “Will you come with me?”

“Riku, I-”

He silenced her with a smile. “I’ll bring you back. It won’t take long, I promise.”

Remembering all she had done to him, she realized she couldn’t deny him. She took his hand and he opened a portal of darkness before them.

“Naminé?!”

She turned to see Roxas rushing toward her. She shook her head as she stepped into the portal after the replica. The confusion in Roxas’s eyes was the last thing she saw of the room she’d been in. She turned to the replica and gasped. His eyes had changed to gold and his grip on her hand was hurting her.

“You won’t get away from me this time, Naminé.”  


	22. New Friends

“You know what you need, Sora? A good smolder.”

Sora tilted his head. “What’s a…smolder?”

Flynn smiled. Sora watched curiously as the older man approached Rapunzel. “Hey, Blondie,” Flynn began.

Rapunzel gave him a knowing expression. “Not blonde anymore, but yes, Eugene?”

What happened next Sora struggled to understand. Flynn puckered his lip and scrunched his eyebrows, looking at Rapunzel with a seemingly desperate expression. Rapunzel’s suspicion faded to a smile.

“Oh, Eugene,” she giggled before placing her lips to his cheek.

Sora took a moment to imagine Kairi’s reaction if he tried to _smolder_ her. He blushed and looked away from the couple. He already knew there was no way she wasn’t just going to laugh at his face.


	23. Heroes

Sora skidded to a stop in front of his favorite satyr. He rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Nice work, kid,” Phil muttered appreciatively, “Ya matched Herc’s time.”

Sora grinned, letting his praise fill his heart. “So, you think I can move up from just bein’ a junior hero?”

Phil eyed him. “Three words, kid. Junior stands for juvenile!” Sora stumbled onto his backside from the volume of his voice. “Have you even aged, kid?”

Sora pouted. “C’mon. I’m already 16!”

Phil shook his head and turned away. “Sheesh. In my day, kids your age were already married with kids of their own. Go find a wife or somethin’ and then come back to me.” He scratched his hide and walked away, missing Sora’s blushing face. “Pah! 16.”


	24. Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the drabble for 'Those Without Trios'

Vanitas glared holes into the charm in his hand. He hated it. He hated what it symbolized even more. Kairi was all he could think about and it was torture. He’d been too careless, letting her worm her way into his mind.

_“Here, in case you change your mind. It’ll guide you to me.”_

He scoffed. As if he had a choice in the matter.

“Vanitas.” He should’ve known Xehanort would find out.

He defiantly turned his head and narrowed his golden eyes. “I didn’t give you permission to come into my room,” he growled.

Xehanort smirked. “I don’t need any, boy.” The old man paused, catching a glimpse of the charm in his hand. “She’ll never care for you, you know. You’ll always be in Sora’s shadow.”

“Shut _up_!” he snapped.

Xehanort ‘tsked’ at him. “Is that any way to treat the man who raised you? There is work to be done, Vanitas. You don’t have time for these pointless pursuits. Remember your purpose. I won’t be so forgiving next time you become…sidetracked.”

Vanitas watched him leave. As soon as the door shut, the Unversed began to fill the room. 


	25. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this a continuation of yesterday's continuation. This plotbunny might turn into a multichaptered fic one day. I haven't decided.

“You mean that, Sora?”

He smiled at her. “Have I ever lied to you?”

They kissed, then she pushed him off the dock and into the water. His head popped up shortly, spikes dripping as much as the pout on his face.

Vanitas watched their laughter from the shadows. No matter how many times he tried, he could not picture himself among them. His laughter came out as cackling. His smiles were smirks. His efforts at kindness ended with sarcasm. He was not carefree. He was not playful. And he certainly wasn’t… _happy_.

He nearly crushed the charm in his palm as he turned away. Vanitas could feel the Unversed beginning to spawn, so he had to leave before he was caught. Stepping into his portal, he turned to catch one more glance at her.

Kairi’s hair was like fire in the sunset. Her face was bright and cheerful. So bright and full of light that it burned him. That was the thing about her light. As gentle and well-intentioned as it was, for creatures like him, it could only be blinding or painful.


	26. Darkness

Aqua, Terra, and Ven stood, looking at each other. Fully absorbing what they had become. Three more pairs of golden eyes and heads of silver hair. This was what fate had in store for them. No matter how hard they tried to defy Xehanort’s will, each of them knew there was no true escape from the old man. He’d taken each of their hearts and plunged them into his version of darkness. Terra’s anger. Aqua’s grief. Ven’s vulnerability.

Terra was himself in the darkness. Brown hair. Blue eyes. His fist tightened as he stared at Aqua and Ven. “I never wanted this for you,” he confessed.

Aqua placed her ghostly hand atop his. “It’s not your fault I gave up.” She turned to Ven. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be stronger.”

Ven shook his head. “I lost hope too. Even with all of Sora’s light, I couldn’t believe anymore.” Ven’s image flickered. “Vanitas is calling.”

Aqua smiled sadly. “Until next time. Together?”

Terra and Ven responded with a nod. “Always.”

Surrendered to their fate, their images disappeared until their next stolen chance.


	27. Loss

Riku’s breath was heavy as he struggled to lift himself from the ground. He managed to raise his head, eyes struggling to focus on the figure before him.

Sora stood over him, exuding darkness, and laughing with a voice that was not his own.

“You thought you could save him?” Riku hated the way Xehanort and Sora’s voices mixed. “This was his destiny from the very beginning. Don’t you see?”

“N-No, I won’t-” Riku declared hoarsely, unable to say more for lack of breath. He couldn’t believe this. He wouldn’t let this happen. He wanted to keep fighting, but every movement caused sharp pain to course through his entire nervous system.

Sora bent down to look at him with a smirk. “He is mine now, boy. It is useless to try and defy me any longer.”

“Sora, no, don’t-”

Sora’s expression was wicked. “Sora can no longer hear you where he is.”


	28. Healing

Riku leaned against the Paopu tree. Kairi was seated on its branch, fiddling with another charm she was working on. Admittedly, Riku struggled to keep up with all her crafting projects.

“Riku,” she called gently, “We’re finally alone, you know.”

Riku turned to face her, quickly masking his surprise. “Finally?” He never imagined Kairi would view Sora’s absence as an opportunity.

She smiled. “Yes, I’ve been wanting to talk to you. Alone.”

He paused, taking a moment to consider what she could want to talk about without Sora present. Surrendering, he carefully asked, “About what?”

She hopped down from the tree to stand in front of him. “I never got a chance to say it, but thank you, Riku.” His eyes widened. “You sacrificed everything to save me.”

“Kairi, I fell to darkness, hurt Sora, and drew power from the very creatures that put the worlds at risk. I did nothing worthy of your gratitude.” His response was bitter and guilty.

She shook her head with the most tender expression. “Maybe it wasn’t the best way to do it, but I knew why. And it’s time you stop punishing yourself for it. You wanted to save me, so now it’s my time to save you.”

Riku couldn’t help but smile as she embraced him. “You’ve already done that, Kairi.”


	29. Victory

Sora and Riku ran at each other, Keyblades clashing and sand flying into the air. Riku pressed harder forcing Sora to drop to one of his knees.

“C’mon, Sora. Giving up so soon?” he taunted as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead.

Sora struggled to stand, hands shaking against Riku’s strength. “As if!”

Another swing, thrust, parry. Kairi watched them with a smirk as they fought. They were completely unaware.

She waited until they were wrestling against each other to strike. Kairi soundlessly attacked, knocking them both to the ground in one, strong swoop. Two pairs of blue eyes looked up at her, astonished and slightly betrayed.

She swung her Keyblade over her shoulder like she’d seen Sora do before and smiled. “Guess that makes me the winner!” she giggled.

“Kairi!” both groaned.


	30. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus prompt! 
> 
> It's assuming that Sora, Riku, and Kairi have seen the chess pieces that Xehanort and Eraqus played with. I dunno if this is a thing in the trailers or not, but it was more so inspired by Those Who Dreamed by PhoenixDowner than it was any KH3 material. Please enjoy!

“Hey, Sora,” Riku called, suddenly focused on the brunette who’d been falling asleep on the beach.

He lazily opened one eye and responded with a barely audible, “Hm?”

Riku turned his body to face him. “I’ve been thinking about those chest pieces and something stuck out to me.”

Sora perked up. “Yeah?”

“Mhm. If you’re the king piece, I think it’s a safe bet to assume Kairi is the queen. I agree with King Mickey when he says that,” Riku explained. A smirk lit his lips. “Doesn’t that mean the two of you are destined to be together?” All color drained from Sora’s face. “And to that end, it doesn’t seem too far-fetched to conclude the fate of the worlds rests on your sharing the paopu fruit with her.”

“R-Riku, what are you saying?” Sora cried, jolting from his spot on the beach.

Riku shrugged, hiding how much he was enjoying the conversation. “That’s just the conclusion I’ve come to.” Sora’s face was bright as a cherry as he looked at his shoes and muttered to himself. Riku’s smirk grew. “Here comes Kairi! I’ll ask her what she thinks too.”

“No!” Sora shouted.

Kairi tilted her head. “Ask me what?”

Sora tackled him before he could answer.


	31. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based on any of the released/leaked material for KH3. Pure prediction.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared. They stared so hard, Roxas could feel nervous sweat beginning to trickle down his back.

Thankfully, Sora intervened. “Guys, I wanted you to finally meet Roxas,” he introduced with a grin.

Their reactions were more reserved than Roxas had anticipated. The three of them almost seemed hesitant and that was so unlike the group he’d known in the digital Twilight Town. Maybe meeting them had been a bad idea after all.

Olette reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar, yellow orb. She held it out to him with a timid expression. Hayner and Pence followed suit.

Roxas plucked his blue one from his pocket and showed them. The smiles that lit their faces brought a tear to his eye. He turned to thank Sora and saw that his other had begun crying in earnest.

“Really, Sora?” he teased, “Get it together, man!”

Sora laughed and muttered his apologies.


	32. Home

Sora stepped into the threshold of his childhood home. His mother was wrapped in blankets, sleeping on the couch. He quietly stepped closer to her. The years had changed her. There were wrinkles and streaks of gray hair that hadn’t been there the last time he’d seen her.

He knelt beside her and hit the remote to switch off the television. As if she sensed the disturbance, her blue eyes flickered open.

“Hmm?” she groaned, not quite realizing who was beside her.

“Mom…it’s me. I’m home,” Sora announced, voice shaking with emotion.

Her eyes widened. She finally recognized him. “Sora?” He nodded, unable to say another word. Her arms freed themselves from the blankets and reached for him. He fell into her embrace, breathing in her familiar scent. He was finally, truly home.


	33. Blast Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's released in Japan. I will still be posting until Tuesday. So please continue to read :)

“And you’re sure Donald is okay with you taking his ship?” Riku questioned with obvious suspicion.

Sora hopped into the pilot’s seat, almost too eagerly for Riku’s liking. “Of course! I checked with him and everything!”

“Did he happen to be napping when you _checked in_?” Kairi asked with a knowing smile. She was already seated and strapped in.

Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe…but so what? He lets me drive all the time now!” he protested with a pout, “How else will we visit the Beast and Belle?”

As Riku took his seat, he asked, “Remind me why I agreed to go again?”

“The food?” Kairi suggested with a giggle.

Sora began messing with the controls. “Or the company, perhaps?” he laughed.

“More like to keep the two of you out of trouble,” he sneered.

“Trouble? Riku, it’s like you don’t even know us,” Sora answered with a grin. He lifted the gummi ship into the air and pulled hard on the thrusters. “Blast off!”

Kairi’s giggles and Sora’s laughter filled Riku’s pounding head as he was shoved back into his seat by Sora’s alarming speed. Next time they’d ask Lea for a corridor of darkness.


	34. Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, all these are bonus prompts that I've done. I will be posting two a day until it is released for us. 
> 
> This one is a continuation from an earlier drabble: Charms.

Kairi cupped his chin, catching some of the tears that fell from Sora’s gorgeous blue eyes. He’d released his Keyblade and fallen easily into her grasp after recognizing her. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “We’re together again. I won’t let him take you.”

He leaned into her touch hungrily. The desperation for her affection nearly broke her heart. “It’s not that simple, Kairi. H-He has my heart. I can’t-”

She shook her head fiercely. “No, Sora. I won’t take no for an answer,” she declared, earning a gasp from his dry lips. “You heart is _mine_. He can’t have you anymore!”

Sora inhaled sharply and fell from her grasp. He was holding his head, knees to the ground, screaming in agony. “Kairi, go! I can’t stop him!” he cried. His voice was already mixing with Xehanort’s again. It wouldn’t be long before the man took over again completely.

She stooped beside him and grabbed his shoulders. “I believe in you, Sora. I’ll fight with you this time.”

“W-What? Do you know what you’re saying?”

Kairi silenced him with a glance. She cupped his chin once more and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead. Wisps of light floated away from the spot her lips had touched. He was too stunned to do anything but gape at her.

“Just go to sleep,” she whispered. Sora’s eyes suddenly drooped. She gently placed him on the ground and grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there soon, Sora.”


	35. Awakening

His eyes fluttered open, blinking several times as his vision adjusted. It’d been a long time since they’d been used, and he could feel an almost other-worldly heaviness throughout his entire body.

“Ven, are you awake?”

Ven managed a weak smile. He struggled to speak and when he finally did his voice was hoarser than he remembered. “Aqua.”

She rewarded him with a smile. He could feel her fingers caress his hair and face. He relished in the heavenly touch, enjoying the goosebumps that traveled across his skin. “I’m sorry it took me so long to wake you. I haven’t been in the Realm of Light for some time,” she confessed.

His only answer was: “I know.”

“Of course you do.”

Her arms wrapped around him. Ven took comfort in her warmth and the love she provided him with. There had been a part of him that thought he’d never hug her again, but he was done fearing the future.

“We’ll get Terra,” he whispered, his head sinking into her shoulder.

Her grip tightened. “Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make amends for the sadness I wrote earlier...whoops lol


	36. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't stop writing about Vanitas

Sora was gutsy as ever.

Vanitas watched as the kid threatened to take on all the seekers at once if it meant protecting the worlds and his loved ones. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Sora went on and on about light and friendship and the “right thing to do”. _Blah, blah, blah._ Seriously. What did Kairi see in that dope?

He watched as the fight began, silently thankful Xehanort hadn’t ordered him to attack. It wasn’t that he _couldn’t_ attack Sora. He could care less what happened to that loser. It was the thought of the look on Kairi’s face when she heard – he clenched his fists, shaking the thought from his mind.

Sora had fallen to the ground from an aggressive attack from Isa. Braig was showering him with those shock bullets he used. Vanitas struggled to remain stone-faced as the boy was beat down by Xemnas, unable to escape his blades.

_“What do you mean, Sora is-?”_

Vanitas grimaced. His body was moving before he could stop it. He swooped into the battle, his after-images distracting his so-called comrades as he grabbed Sora and dashed a distance away. Sora looked at him with so much shock and wonder Vanitas wanted to slap it off his face, but there was no time to entertain his stupidity. He quickly summoned a portal and threw Kairi’s charm into Sora’s lap.

“Get out of here,” he growled, kicking the boy in with his boot.

“Vanitas, what-?” But Sora was gone before Vanitas had to answer his questions.

In the portal’s place, the old man stood with a grim expression. “Vanitas.”

Attempting to hide the fear he felt, he looked the old man straight in his eyes. “Do your worst.”

Xehanort smirked. “Gladly. No amount of _friendship_ will spare you.”


	37. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last Vanitas-centered piece, I swear.

“You swear to me that you’ll let him go if I take his place?” Kairi questioned with a dangerous look in her violet eyes.  

Young Xehanort was expressionless as always but agreed with a curt nod. “You are far more useful than a broken tool,” he concluded, seemingly only able to express logic and rationality.  

Kairi grit her teeth. Vanitas deserved so much more than Xehanort ever gave him. With a sigh, she agreed to his terms and followed him down the hall she was sure led to wherever they were keeping the dark-haired boy.

Surely enough, Young Xehanort led her to the cell. Vanitas was seated, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

“Don’t be an idiot,” came his familiar, seething voice, “If you think for one second this is a solution, then you’re dumber than I thought.”

Kairi only smiled as she stepped into what would soon be her prison. “Just trust me.”

His golden eyes opened and seemed to have something more than anger behind him. Confusion, regret, surprise…? She’d gotten through to him. Finally.

“I’m not Sora. Don’t expect me to come storm the castle or whatever bullshit to save you,” Vanitas grunted, still unmoving.

She giggled, “As if Sora would let you.”

Kairi watched him struggle to stand and walk out of his cell, noting the considerable stumble in his step. Xehanort had hurt him. She swore to herself he wouldn’t get away with it, but for now she had to wait an appropriate amount of time before escaping.

“It seems you are my prisoner again.” It was Xemnas. He must’ve teleported to her location. “All your efforts to grow stronger have been for naught. You are destined to be nothing but a pawn. Prey may even be a more fitting description.”

“Hmm, does prey normally come willingly?” Kairi questioned with a wry small smile, “You’ll find out just how strong I am soon enough.”

Xemnas said nothing more and disappeared from outside her cell. Kairi sighed and fell back against the wall. She knew what he said wasn’t true. She was stronger. She was able to protect herself. She wasn’t going to be a damsel anymore. Not this time.

The reason she was here was not some plot of the enemy, she had a plan. The circumstances were different and so was she. With Vanitas free and on their side, Kairi had just ensured their victory. She was sure of it.


	38. Twilight

Roxas watched as the sun continued to dip below the horizon, darkening the sky in shades of purple and pink. He’d been in this spot since he’d finished his training in the afternoon just staring at the sky. He had so many thoughts, worries, and feelings that he wanted to figure out, but he wasn’t any closer to resolution than when he arrived at this spot in the forest.

“I just don’t understand,” he sighed, “How could I have forgotten her like that?”

“It was me.”

He smiled despite himself. Roxas should’ve known Naminé would eventually follow him out here. She carefully took her spot next to him on the grass and joined him in staring at the sky.

“I was in the process of restoring Sora’s memories then. We learned what the Organization was trying to do, so Riku went after Xion because he would never be able to be whole without the memories she had absorbed. But by taking the memories from Xion, her existence…”

He placed his hand on hers. “I understand. Same thing happened to me, remember?”

Naminé shook her head. “You were different. Everyone still remembered you.”

Roxas looked at her. He could see the guilt etched on her porcelain face. “What are you trying to tell me, Nam?”

“I had to…write her out of existence,” she breathed, refusing to make eye contact with him.

He frowned. “You don’t think anyone blames you for that, do you?” She didn’t say a word. “You were just doing what you could to help. Sora had to wake up and Xion surrendered her existence willingly.”

She finally looked at him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “That doesn’t make it less terrible. I’ve done so many terrible things…how can I ever begin to make them right?”

Roxas smiled softly. “You know, when DiZ had me trapped in that data world I thought I was losing my mind. You were one of the only things that kept me grounded.” Namine stifled a sob. “I mean it. You’re the only one who never lied to me or tried to manipulate me for their own gain. I couldn’t have gone through that without you.”

He dared scoot closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She slowly settled against him, allowing one of her hands to gently rest on his stomach. There was only a sliver of light left in the sky now. They would have to return to the mansion soon.

“Roxas?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I can go through _this_ without _you_. Maybe this is selfish of me to ask, but we’ll be together, won’t we?” Her voice was tinged with fear and desperation.

“You don’t even have to ask, Naminé. I’m a better promise keeper than Sora, after all,” he joked, “When I say we’ll be together every day I mean it.”

Roxas wished he knew the words to say to alleviate the guilt and shame she was feeling, but he knew only she had the power to do that for herself. All he could do was make sure she knew she wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't have nearly enough Roxas in here. As far as timing goes, I'm imagining this happening before the drabble 'Old Friends'. My brain can't help but make connections here. Thanks for reading!


	39. Scars

The first night she awoke to her own tears and screams. The terror was unlike anything Xion had ever experienced. Her heart was pounding. Her head was spinning. And she _felt_. She felt so much it hurt.

Xion’s first thought was to run to Roxas. She’d hurried down the darkened hall and cracked open his door to see him asleep with Naminé at his side. She stepped away, dejected, and heart hurting more than she could bear. She’d been replaced. While she was gone, Roxas had replaced her with someone else.

She was drowning in her feelings. She couldn’t stand to be alone. Not after she’d spent so much time being forgotten.

She made it to Lea’s door and entered without a second thought. To her surprise he was awake too. He stared at her with wide eyes as she remained in the doorway with tears in hers.

“Do you know who I am? Do you remember me, Axel?” she pleaded, feeling her knees buckle.

Lea caught her before she could fall and tucked her into his bed before she’d even realized what happened.

The next morning, Xion woke to his green gaze. His eyes seemed less cat-like without the tattoos and the heavy liner. She supposed he wasn’t Axel anymore, after all. Did that mean she had no place with him either?

He placed a hand on her head and cracked a smile. “If you have any more nightmares, my door is always open.”

She felt confusion. “But why?”

He looked away, seemingly lost in his thoughts. “I have ‘em too. About Roxas. About Isa. And you, too,” he confessed, “I had them all this time, but since I couldn’t remember you they just…hurt.” His eyes were on her again. “Friends bear the hurt together. So, I’m here. Got it?”

Xion came to his room in the middle of the night again, and again, and again. Lea always welcomed her, holding her tightly, and whispering stories to her of their time in the Organization. At first, Xion thought it was all for her benefit, to reassure her she was remembered. That she mattered. But then one night she came to his room and found that he was crying as well.

He stalked over to her and grabbed her. Holding her flush against his slender frame, he whispered, “I promised to always bring you back.”

She looked up into his haunted eyes. “I’m back. I’m here.”

Xion realized they’d been comforting each other the entire time. His grip wasn’t only to assure her, it was also assure himself she was really there. His stories weren’t only for her. They were for him as well. And as he spoke that night, recalling the times she’d ran away from him, the times he’d had to bring her back fighting, she cried for more than just herself. She cried for Lea too.


	40. Dawn

The two of them sat on the beach watching the waves crash against the sand in total silence.

Terra never thought he’d have the chance to talk to the boy he’d passed the mark onto. If he was being honest, there was a time he’d forgotten about Riku entirely until Xehanort had tried to loop him into his plans. Riku had been younger than him when Xehanort hooked his claws into his heart, but Terra had never felt prouder than watching Riku overcome his darkness and free himself. It was something Terra never thought he could personally experience. How wrong he’d been.

Riku had never forgotten Terra. The older man had been his sole inspiration for wanting to leave the islands in the first place, that is, until Kairi. There were days he’d cursed him, wondering why he would put such a heavy burden on a young boy. Then there were days where he thanked him, because without the power he’d been granted he could have never protected his loved ones.

With all the sentiment floating in their hearts, neither knew where to begin in expressing their gratitude, pride, and care.

It was Terra who broke the silence. “So, you’re a master now, huh?”

“Yeah.” Riku’s voice was soft and betrayed his uneasiness. “…You should be too.”

Terra dared placed his hand on Riku’s shoulder in an almost fatherly way. “Once that was all I ever wanted, but I’ve learned there are more important things than titles. I have everything I need now, master or not.”

Riku cracked a smile and Terra knew that he understood what he was saying completely.


	41. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will conclude the Countdown Challenge for me. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I've really enjoyed this. Now let's all enjoy the game!

After spending years trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua found she was never more comfortable in the Realm of Light than when it was night. She’d snuck away from the others while they slept to welcome the solitude underneath a moon that still felt unfamiliar. She’d walked through the forest of Twilight Town until she found a clearing that afforded her an uncluttered view of the sky. She lifted her hand toward the sky, watching as the light shimmered across her skin.

“Maybe I have become a creature of darkness,” she muttered, closing her fist over the moon as though she were holding it.

“If you are, then so am I.”

She jumped, Keyblade in her hand, before she could register the sound of Terra’s voice. “Oh, it’s just you.”

He eyed her steadily. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

Aqua nodded. She could only imagine the level of horror that followed Terra constantly. They sat together, sinking into the silence the night afforded them.

“Aqua, am I really here?” Terra suddenly asked. His voice was so small she barely heard it. She turned her head to find him staring at his open hands. “Am I really with you right now or this another-?”

Aqua grabbed one of his hands and squeezed. “This is real, Terra. We’re free,” she asserted.

Terra’s expression twisted. “Are we free?” he mumbled, “I’m not sure I know what that means anymore. How can we be sure this isn’t just another scheme that we’re falling into?”

“We can’t,” she confessed, tightening her grip. He seemed to be shrinking underneath the weight of his doubt, loss, and disbelief. It was terrifying for her to see someone that had always been so large in her eyes trembling with fear. “But at least we have right now.”

Terra placed his free hand atop hers and sighed. The sound was heavy, but she could detect the faintest relief behind it. “I suppose you’re right. We do have right now, and I’m not letting Xehanort steal anymore precious time from me.”

Their eyes met and there were no more words that needed to be said. Aqua moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. His arms pulled her in further and his head dropped to rest atop hers. Decisions, actions, and war waited for them in the morning, but for now, they had this night. A night that couldn’t be stolen from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo as you see fit! I am asking you to please not include spoilers in your reviews. I have personally not seen any of the recent trailers or any of the information that has been leaked. 
> 
> On a lighter note, I encourage you to check out the other material posted to this challenge! Merry Christmas!


End file.
